Jurassic Park III (2001)
Jurassic Park III is a 2001 American science fiction adventure film and the third installment in the Jurassic Park film series and the sequel to ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park''. The film stars Sam Neill, William H. Macy, Téa Leoni, Alessandro Nivola, Trevor Morgan, and Michael Jeter. It is the first film in the series not to have been directed by Steven Spielberg nor based on a book by Michael Crichton (although numerous scenes in the film were ultimately taken from Crichton's novels Jurassic Park and The Lost World). The film takes place on Isla Sorna, off Central America's Pacific coast (the island featured in the previous film), where a divorced couple has tricked Dr. Alan Grant into going in order to help them find their son. After the success of Spielberg's Jurassic Park, Joe Johnston expressed interest in directing a sequel. Spielberg gave Johnston permission to direct a third film in the series, if there were to be one. Production of Jurassic Park III began on August 30, 2000. Despite mixed reviews from critics, the film was successful at the box office, grossing $368 million worldwide. A sequel, ''Jurassic World'', was released on June 12, 2015. Plot Ben Hildebrand and 12-year-old Eric Kirby go parasailing around the waters of Isla Sorna, tethered to a boat below. The boat crew mysteriously disappears in a brief moment obscured by fog, forcing Ben to detach the line. He and Eric drift towards the island. In the United States, Dr. Alan Grant has become famous after his involvement at Jurassic Park, while Dr. Ellie Sattler has married a State Department employee named Mark and has two children. Grant discusses with Sattler how raptors are far more intelligent than they had previously believed. At a dig site, Grant's assistant, Billy Brennan, demonstrates how he can use a 3D printer to replicate a Velociraptor larynx. Paul and Amanda Kirby, an apparently wealthy couple, offer Grant funding for his research if he will give them an aerial tour of Isla Sorna. Grant is desperate for research funding and reluctantly agrees. He flies there with Paul, Amanda, Billy, and the Kirbys' mercenary associates, Udesky, Cooper, and their pilot Nash. On the plane, Grant learns that the Kirbys actually plan to land on the island. When Grant protests, he is knocked out by Cooper. Grant awakens to discover they have landed. A Spinosaurus approaches the group, who board the plane to escape, without waiting for Cooper. The Spinosaurus devours Cooper on the runway, and the plane crashes in the forest after hitting the dinosaur. The Spinosaurus destroys the plane, which stranded on a treetop, killing Nash in the process. Fleeing, the survivors briefly lose the Spinosaurus but encounter a Tyrannosaurus rex. The Spinosaurus returns, but the group escapes while the two dinosaurs fight each other, with the Spinosaurus winning by breaking the T. rex's neck. Grant, demanding the truth from the Kirbys, learns they are actually a middle-class divorced couple who are looking for their son Eric and Amanda's boyfriend Ben, who have been missing on the island for eight weeks. Later, the group finds the parasail with Ben's corpse attached. The group takes the parasail and then encounters raptor nests. They also find an abandoned InGen compound, where they are chased by a raptor which eventually summons the rest of its pack. The humans flee into a herd of Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus, causing a stampede, and separating Grant and Udesky from the others. Udesky is attacked by raptors, who leave him barely alive on the ground in an attempt to lure the others out of the tree they had climbed into. Amanda is nearly killed by the raptors when she tries to descend to help Udesky. Upon the failure of their trap, the raptors kill Udesky before departing. Elsewhere, Grant suspects that the raptors are searching for something while observing two of them communicating. He becomes cornered by the raptors but is rescued by Eric, who managed to survive in an overturned water truck. The next day, Grant and Eric hear Paul's satellite phone ringing, and are reunited with the Kirbys and Billy. Paul explains that he gave the phone to Nash before the pilot was devoured. The group is then chased by the Spinosaurus, the source of the ringing phone. After the group escapes, Grant discovers Billy took two raptor eggs to use for funding, which provoked the raptor attacks. Grant decides to keep the eggs to ensure the group's survival. The group unknowingly enters a large aviary used to house Pteranodons, which attack the group and fly away with Eric. Billy rescues Eric by using Ben's parasail, but is then attacked and seemingly killed by the Pteranodons. The rest of the group escapes the aviary, unintentionally leaving the door unlocked. They make their way downriver using a boat. That night, the group retrieves the ringing phone, buried in the feces of the Spinosaurus. As rain falls, Grant tries to contact Sattler, but the Spinosaurus attacks the boat. Grant sets the boat's fuel on fire and burns the Spinosaurus, causing it to flee. The next day, the group makes their way towards the shoreline but are surrounded by the raptors. The eggs are surrendered to the raptors, while Grant uses the replicated raptor larynx to confuse the pack, which runs off with the eggs. The humans flee to the coast and find that Sattler had called in the U.S. Marine Corps and the U.S. Navy to rescue them. They discover that Billy, while seriously injured, is still alive and has also been rescued. As they leave the island, they see the Pteranodons flying free, and Grant muses they are "looking for new nesting grounds." Cast * Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant * William H. Macy as Paul Kirby * Téa Leoni as Amanda Kirby * Alessandro Nivola as Billy Brennan * Trevor Morgan as Eric Kirby * Michael Jeter as Udesky * John Diehl as Cooper * Bruce A. Young as Nash * Laura Dern as Ellie Degler * Taylor Nichols as Mark * Mark Harelik as Ben Hildebrand * Julio Oscar Mechoso as Enrique Cardoso * Blake Bryan as Charlie Videos Jurassic Park 3 Official Trailer -1 (2001) - Sam Neill Movie HD Category:Jurassic Park Category:Films Category:Media Category:Quaternary Media Category:Live-action Films